Esmeraldas
by Sra. McGonagall.D
Summary: Pequenininha só pra deixar nosso dia mais romântico


ESMERALDAS

Até hoje me lembro daquela foto, desaparecida há alguns anos. Nela, uma formanda sorria amigavelmente. Seu lindo e tão raro sorriso iluminava seu rosto jovial. O contraste da pele alva com longos cabelos corvo e os olhos verder era hipnotizante.

A moça vestia um elegantíssimo vestido sangue e segurava discretamente seus óculos, por entre os dedos longos de pianista. O olhar que ela dava para a câmera era absurdamente penetrante. Igualavam-se às esmeraldas: intensos, brilhantes e belíssimo. Ao contrário de muitos, ela revela-se em seus olhos expressivos, alegres e claros.

Parecia um pouco encabulada, mas mesmo assim divertida. Eu gostaria de poder ver aquela foto novamente. Recordo-me do dia que a vi pela primeira vez.

''Minerva andava pelos corredores do castelo carregada de livros. Quando nos encontramos, ela me cumprimentou delicadamente. Devido ao desvio de atenção ela acabou tropeçando na barra do longo vestido, lançando os livros ao chão. Logo fui ajudá-la e percebi que, do meio de um dos livros, escaparam muitas fotos. Umas bem antigas, outras nem tanto. A maioria de antepassados dela, ou de momentos felizes da sua juventude. Entre essas fotos, estava essa raridade. Ela não percebeu, mas eu, atrevido, não a devolvi uma das fotos. Passaram-se alguns dias e a foto continuava comigo. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas eu carregava a foto sempre comigo, dentro do meu bolso, do lado esquerdo do peito. Confesso que fiquei um pouco nervoso ao pensar que eu pudesse estar me apaixonando pela mordaz Minerva, mas era a verdade, afinal. Severus Snape, apaixonado por Minerva McGonagall.

Passaram-se alguns meses e eu finalmente tirei a fotografia do meu bolso, mas apenas para colocá-la em um belíssimo porta-retrato, que ficava em cima da minha mesa de trabalho, para que eu pudesse ver aqueles olhos claros e calorosos olhando para mim. Pode ser ilusão a minha, mas parecia que cada vez que eu olhava para ela, o seu sorriso aumentava significantemente.

Um dia, porém, ela foi até os meus aposentos pessoais, dizendo-me que precisava de uma poção para febre, que estava em falta na enfermaria, para sua amiga Pomona Sprout. Eu assenti enérgicamente, levantando-me para fazer a poção em meu laboratório particular. Com o brusco movimento, acabei derrubando o porta-retrato com a foto dela, que caiu de frente para a minha mesa. Eu, abobado pela presença dela, nem percebi.

Ela ficou andando pelo meu escritório, até que resolveu desvirar o porta-retrato, surpreendendo-se com a jovem sorridente da foto. Quando eu voltei para a sala com a poção fumegante em minhas mãos, a encontro um tanto desconcertada, olhando para a foto. Seu maxilar duro confirmavam que ela estava nervosa, mas o rubor em suas bochechas me diziam o contrário.

-Por... Por que você tem uma foto minha, Severus? - Perguntou ela, desviando o olhar e colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto, provavelmente, pelo tom de vermelho que agora estava, ela sentia o rosto queimar, assim como eu.

Eu não consegui responder de imediato, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sim, eu estava com medo dela, aprendi, ainda quando estudante, que não devemos desapontar ou mentir para Minerva McGonagall. Então, ela me lançou um olhar absurdamente significativo, idêntico àquele da foto que eu idolatrava. Finalmente minha voz saiu.

-Eu não sei, exatamente, você está tão bonita nessa foto. Você É tão bonita...Eu apenas queria uma foto sua para poder vê-la sorrindo todos os dias... sorrindo para mim, todos os dias.

-Eu, nem sei o que dizer...-Começou ela, com um sorriso de canto - Falando assim você dá a entender que quer fazer o meu sorriso se formar todos os dias Severus, isso não é coisa que se diga à uma senhora... que já perdeu as esperanças...

Eu fiquei imóvel por um minuto, não sabendo como interpretar o que ela me disse. Ela sorriu abertamente e eu entendi. Chamei um elfo e pedi que ele levasse a poção para Pomona e quando me virei, ela estava perto demais. Antes que eu pudesse me mover, ela colou seus lábios nos meus. Minhas mãos foram instintivamente até sua cintura e as dela para o meu peito.

Rompemos o contato mágico apenas o suficiente para olharmos nos olhos um do outro. O verde dela, penetrando até a minha alma. Ela sorriu, eu também, nosso sorriso foi crescendo e começamos a rir, baixinho, até que começamos a gargalhar quase que histéricamente. Quando recuperou o fôlego, ela virou-se para mim e disse:

-Diga-me que está acontecendo de verdade, diga-me que pode ser só eu e você, como nos meus sonhos mais íntimos.

Eu apenas sorri e a beijei novamente.''

E hoje eu te respondo novamente Minerva. Hoje somos só eu e você, unidos como um só.


End file.
